


Moments (and Short Stories) Through the Arrowverse

by ArrowverseWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseWriter/pseuds/ArrowverseWriter
Summary: Moments and short stories throughout the Arrowverse





	1. A Legend and A Speedster (Barry and Sara)

[Sent From Sara's Phone]

Sara: Hey Barry

Barry: Hey, Sara

Barry: What's up

Sara: Nothin much just stopped by in Central City for a little break

Barry: Yeah, Ray came by the lab a few hours ago

Barry: He just came to check in

Sara: Ok Cool

Barry: Well I'm alone @ S.T.A.R. labs and I was about to go get some Jitters

Barry: Want to come?

Sara: Barry Allen, are you asking me out?

Barry: Noooooooo

Barry: Maybe...

Barry: yes

Sara: Barry, if you wanted to ask me on a date all you had to do was ask. 

Barry: Okay

Barry: Sara Lance, will you to go out with me?

Sara: No

Barry: WHAT, then why did you have me ask when you were going to say no!!

Sara: jk Barry. Where can we meet up? 

Barry: Let's meet at CC Jitters Ok?

Sara: Sure, see ya there

Barry: Ok bye Sara 

Sara: Bye Barry


	2. Where are Barry and Sara? (Legends of Tomorrow and Flash Group chat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash and the Legends get suspicious on where Barry and Sara are.

Cisco : WHERE IS BARRY????

Ray : And hello to you too Cisco

Nate : Um, has any one seen Sara

Amaya : No

Mick : Blondie went Central City for something

Caitlin : Barry told me that he had to go out and he won't be back until later. 

Cisco : Well thats reasurring

Harry2 : Ramon is it not obvious, Allen went to meet with some one and Lance went to central, its obvious that they are together

Cisco: Yeah, i totally thoight of that

Nate : Well, wait why are Barry and Sara together

Iris: You guys so know that Barry does have a huge crush on Sara, right?

Mick : And that blondie has been texting scarlet alot

Jax : Well then where is Sara and Barry

Cisco : I pinged Barrys phone and it said that he was at Jitters

Nate : Lets meet up and find them

Ray : Count me in

Cisco : Me too 

Jax: Me three

Amaya: I'll supervise

Nate, Ray, Cisco, Jax : HEY!!!

Iris : Yup, guys are really children. 

Cisco : What ever, lets just go find Barry and Sara

Cisco: Come on guys

Iris : They are in so much trouble

Cisco : I CAN STILL SEE THE CHAT YOU KNOW!!

Iris : Whatever Cisco

Cisco : Bye everyone

Everyone: Bye


	3. EXPOSED!!! (Legends of Tomorrow and Flash Group Chat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is discovered throughout the group.

Iris: Hey Sara, 

Sara : Iris, do not start with this again

Nate: What's going on here??

Sara:NOTHING!!

Ray: Sara tell us,

Sara: Raymond, I will kill you 

Barry: Is Sara threatening to kill Ray again??

Nate : Yeah

Barry: Sara please tell me Iris has not said anything.

Sara: She has said nothing, yet

Cisco : OK CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHERE SARA AND BARRY HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST TEN HOURS!!!

Barry:.....

Sara:.....

Harry2 : Again people, its obvious, Sara and Barry hung out, then they kissed. It was late amd Barry took Sara back to his place and one thing lead to another Iris walks in at 7am to find Barry and Sara, cuddling in Barrys bed, asleep. And again obvious, they were together the whole time. 

Ray: What!!!

Nate: Sara, Barry is this true? 

Barry: Harry you are so dead

Sara: Ray and Nate I'm going to kill you too 

Cisco: We are all dead meat.

Jax: GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING CRAZY ON GIDEONS SECURITY FEED!!

Cisco: What is it Jax? 

Jax: Its Barry and Sara kissing. 

Ray: Omg

Barryand Sara:JAX!!!

Everyone but Sara and Barry: Run!!!


	4. They're Dating?!!!(Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Arrow Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is afraid, Oliver is confused, and sweet moments are exchanged between Barry and Sara.

Oliver: Why is Ray asking me to protect him from Sara?

Felicity : It's propably because he has been texting everyone and telling them about how Barry and Sara are dating. 

Oliver: WHAT?!!!

Felicity: Yeah, Iris found them a sleep in Barry's bed.

Ray: Again, life is still being threatened by an assassin.

Oliver: Well i wonder who's fault that is RAY!

Ray: Well Iris found them together!!

Iris: Ray this is an argument between you and Oliver not you, me, and Oliver.

Ray: Oh-no Iris you were the one who found him and Sara together

Iris: But I didn't go shouting it from the rooftops

Oliver : I'm going to leave this now before it gets any worse

Felicity: Me too  
•••••  
Meanwhile at Barry's apartment (Real Life)

Barry was sitting on his bed in his apartment watching his favorite musical, Singin' in the Rain, when Sara emtered the room and snuggled up to hin on his bed. Barry could tell that she was not okay. "What's wrong Sara?" Barry asked his girlfriend. "It's Ray. He can not keep his nose out of everyone's buisness." Sara replied leaning on Barrys chest. 

They sat for a few minutes before Barry said solemnly "This was my favorite thing to watch with my mom before she died." Barry reached over to his night stand and took a picture from in side the drawer. "It's me, my mom, and my dad at the carnival." He said handing the picture to Sara. Sara looked at the picture to see Barry holding a cotten candy in his hand while his mom was standing to his left and his dad to his right. Barry looked happy. 

"Your mom is beautiful." Sara said, "You have her eyes." 

Sara gave Barry back his picture, and he put ot back in his drawer. She felt him shift under her head as she looked up to meet his soft eyes looking back down at her.  He bent his head down a bit so he could give Sara a searing kiss. Sara felt Barry's long arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer, they break the kiss and sit in silence.

"I love you, Sara Lance. You complete me in everyway possible. You havemade me a better man ever since we went out, and just thinking about all you have done and all you have been through, I will always remain as the light in your life." Barry said sweetly. 

Sara looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she processed all that he had just said. "I love you too, Bare. You brought light back to my darkened soul. You have made me a better person just by being here, next to me." Sara said as she snuggled closer into Barrys chest. She started dozing off listening to the quickened sound of Barry's heart.

She was reminded that time goes by very fast, and that she sould spend it with she ones she loves the most.


End file.
